Rain
by Spiky Hope
Summary: Kirona week day 4:Rain. Tourist/Knowledgeable Local AU(Fem. Crona)


**A/N: Special thanks to symmetrical-neko for being my beta.(gracias gatita 3)**

If there was one thing that Kid hated more than someone not showing up for a vial business meeting. It would definitely be the rain. Falling with no constancy, dropping with no pattern, having no symmetry if you will, it honestly disgusted him.

Of course being born and raised in the heat of the Nevada desert, rain was a rare occurrence. This just alternating his current aggressive mood. WHY of all days did the Gorgon had to miss TODAY. Today was his great day. The day that will begin his legacy in his father's company but of course Medusa, being the snake witch she was, had to ruin it for him. Going missing the day one day he will ever need her.

Medusa was an important accountant to his father's business and her career was just as important to him as it was to the overall commerce. And on this good faithful day she had disappear. Kid cursed that woman to the snake pit that she came from and back.

And to alter even further his already negative mood, RAIN fall of all things. This was most definitely not his day.

Making his way home through the fastest route he could think of, with involved going true his child hood play place, Kid though once again of a way he could make this up. He would NOT let his father or the company down. He could try and call her again but what was important here was not Medusa but all the records she held. He could try and sneak into her computer but had no idea how to do so. Maybe he could find a hacker...heck ANYTHING to fulfill his destiny.

Looking around the playground, trying to focus on anything but his current predicaments. Kid noticed for the first time someone sitting under the swing. Face buried in their hands elbows resting on their knees, making no effort to protect themselves from the rain looking far more miserable and pitiful than Kid thought anyone ever should.

Kid found himself staring at the figure, trying to determine whether or not he had ever seen this person before. Death City Nevada wasn't exactly a touristic spot, the daily 101 degrease of heat usually scared people off and having a casino near by stole away any attention Death City might ever get. And let's not talk about the name...

Before he knew it, Kid was standing next to the figure who only lifted their-her- head as he covered her head with his parasol (currently used as an umbrella).

"Are you alright miss?" she, the woman-more like a girl-, looked up at him with the deepest, richest, darkest shade of blue eyes Kid had ever had the pleasure of being stared with and suddenly he had to catch his breath.

...

She was a fail, a mess, and over all...wet.

Death city WAS supposed to be a desert and easy to navigate. Or so Medusa had told her. But here she was none the less, lost and soaking wet from the warm rain water.

Crona decided it wasn't ALL bad. The warm water felt kind of nice on her permanently cool skin. Of course it will not be long before she had to go back to the hotel (if she could find it) and tell her mother she had gotten lost and could not arrive at Shinigami-sama's meeting as her ambassador and deliver her essential data.

Man, she really did not know how to deal with any of this; a new city she had never been in, becoming an ambassador for something that important, of course she had to mess it up somehow.

She was worrying about this when out of the sudden she could no longer feel the rain on her shoulder and looked up in confusion.

Standing over her, holding an umbrella above her head was a young man with the most particular colored eyes. Gold and amber was the first thing that came to mind as she stared up at him.

"Are you alright miss?" she continue to stare, doe eye, at this handsome stranger, trying her best to make her mouth move.

"i-ah-YES! yes, fine. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." hopefully that did not sound as fake as she though it did.

Apparently it did. Since such stranger gave her a funny look.

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, why are you sitting out here alone in the rain?" Oh man that just made all of her troubles tidal wave back to her. Before she knew it she was back at her latest position. Hands on face a back hunched forward, elbows resting on her knees, trying her best to try and think a way out of the mess she had gotten herself in.

Apparently this was an act of concern because he was asking, more like begging, of her to tell him a way to help her.

She looked up at him, vision blurred, not sure if it was because of the rain or hiding tears, she stared once again at his eyes that were wide with concern, resembling golden drachmas.

She had to smile at that. This man who had never seen her before in his life wanted to comfort her of all people. What a funny thing, no?

He appeared confused for he gave her yet another funny look.

"What is it that you find so amusing?" he sounded mad and Crona killed her smile and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"It's just that I'm not used to this treatment, sir. And to answer your previous question, I'm lost. I'm new to this city and had important business to take care of and could not arrive in time and was...thinking, things over in this swing. Forgive me for sparking your concern." his eyes widen one more time out of sheen aww, and he should have. Crona was not used to speaking in this manner and dropped her head and shoulders trying to hide her reddening face.

"I-ah. Fo-forgive this questions but eh, what business do you speak of?" her face was still burning so the blush must be plain so she answered him still facing the ground.

"I came as an ambassador for my mother, Medusa deliver important data she had collected to a man known as Shinigami-sama….unfortunately I got lost in this new city, not bothering to look it up, and-and did not arrive in time….my mother is sure to execute me, but I'm more conserved for the link Shinigami-sama is missing."

There was a moment of silence before…

"…You are Medusa's daughter?!" Crona tuned to him, her face not as hot but still pink with a confused took in her eyes.

"You know my mother?" she asked, her eye brow rose.

…

Kid could not believe his luck.

At first he was debating whether or not to invite this girl to diner as a date but now, NOW he HAD an obligation to at least offer her dinner at one of Death cities best restaurants as a "business meeting".

He tried his best to kill the excitement from his voice. Clearing his trough he changed back to his business voice.

"Forgive me, for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Death the kid, Shinigami-sama's son and CEO of his company." He stopped to see if she acknowledged any of this. She apparently didn't, eyes still wide staring blankly up at him. He sighted and kept trying.

"I have worked closely to your mother for at least a year and know in great detail the information she collects. As CEO of my father's company, that data is as important and useful to me as it would be to my forebear." She apparently seamed to realize what he was suggesting. Her eyes widen a bit and her face flushed again. He had to smile at this. He persisted.

"So if you are Medusa Gorgon's representative, and carry that data with you, I'm only to assume it was fate for us to meet. Please, Ms. Gorgon, would you mind handing over your mother's work?"

In the time it took to make this claim she had taken hold of a brief case from the floor and was holding it tightly to her chest. Still looking at him wide eyed. She stared up at him for a moment too long making kid wonder what exactly she was thinking.

"How do I know you really are who you claim to be?" of course she would ask that. He just shrugged and pulled out something from his wallet. An identification with Shinigami's skull career embroiled with silver.

"Does this prove anything?" Her eyes went wide again and she might have gasped a bit, halve a second before shoving the brief case in his face. Eyes screw shut, fronting the ground, face red.

"Pardon me forever being suspicious you shinigami-kun. Please forgive me!" he chuckled a bit.

"That's ok, really. And please just call me 'Kid' all my friends do." She peaked at him from above the brief case, up to his kind smile and golden eyes and red flooded her cheeks once again which she hid by holding the case over her face.

"Al-alright…Ki-kid-kun?" he gave a nod of approval.

"Alright-…i-i beg for you to forgive me but, what's your name?" she gave him a cautious look while setting the case to her lap, letting him take a good look at her face. Skin: pale, spotless and slight flushed eyes: wide and vibrant lips: small and pink. But he did not stop there. Looking down he was able to appreciate a long graceful swan neck, lithe sloping shoulders, a gentle thin fame leading to the narrowest waist he had ever seen, with full round hips and long shaped legs.

"It's Crona." His face wiped from her hips back to her face and it was his turn to blush. He did not mean to stare, he was a gentleman after all, but he was sure glad he did. "Crona Makenshi Gorgon."

He quickly cleared his thought, thinking it might give him just a second to clear his head. "Very well would be on my best interest to give you a personal escort of Death city and to later in the evening, accompanied by meal of course, to go over the data your mother has given you is that reasonable enough for you?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you shini-I mean! Kid. Thanks Kid." She gave him a shy smile as he helped her up from the swing, covering her with halve his parasol making their shoulders touch from the undersized diameter of it.

Walking around Death city, with rain over head, was something Kid never expected he would do, much less enjoy with anyone. Far less for that someone to be Medusa's daughter, let alone to find her so delectable, and making him think that maybe rain wasn't such a bad thing.

 **.:The End:.**


End file.
